Love Bites
by justacountrygal1235
Summary: What do you do when the person you love isn't allowed to love you back? Do you fight for them, or do you let them go? A story about two people kept apart by fate.
1. Chapter 1

_**hi! I've been messing around with this idea for a while. just your average vampire freak over here! ;P**_

_**first fanfic ever, so please be kind!**_

_**enough of my rambling.**_

_**ENJOY! :D xoxo**_

_**33333333333333 \(^_^)/**_

**Love Bites**

My name is Temperance Brennan. I didn't believe in vampires…that is until I came face to face with one.

I have lived over a hundred years. This is only possible because I…am a vampire. How? Let me tell you my story.

It was year 1908. It was the morning of my fourteen birthday. I couldn't wait for my surprise birthday party that my Mother and Father were planning for me(being the genius that I am, I anticipated their surprise.)

I put on the gown that had been custom made for me, a dazzling crimson colored gown that resembled a rose in full bloom, the tips catching the sunlight in its drops of early morning dew, every woodland animal, from tigers to squirrels, gathering around at the break of dawn to bask in its extravagant beauty, and grabbed my periwinkle spotted hat that bared a strong resemblance to a decadent lightly frosted, fluffy, moist, bright blue pastry that makes the mouths of even the most refined ladies water. After adjusting my white pristine stockings, so pure they made even a blind mans eyes burn, I put on my black mary janes.

As I roused from my slumber, I tiredly walked down the stairs, after all I had spent at least over 100 hours studying the night before, after all a time machine isn't gonna build itself! (as I said before, I AM a genius)

My father greeted me a happy birthday. After explaining how I was not excited (which was a complete lie) he told me, "You only turne 14 once." I rolled my eyes and sassily countered "I don't know what that means!"

"I can do without the attitude missy, just because you are old enough to give birth to your own mini you does not mean you are allowed to speak to your sweet loving father like he is a disobedient steed." Lady Christeine (a.k.a. mom) scolded. I stubbornly grunted my apology, but feminely as my mother taught me.

Later on my party started.

All eyes, as expected, were very tightly glued to me and my enchanting deep crimson colored dress. I had always been the most fashionable lady in all of the kingdoms. After that I could only remember being lured outside by a strange man, and feeling a sharp pain in my jugular. I can only assume that I was bitten then.

And my entire world faded to black…

_Chapter~ End~~_

_**DUN DUN DUNN. ooooh, a bit of a cliffhanger!**  
_

_**please review! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

You can guess what happens after that. I wake up and there were at least ten gallons of blood all over my dress(Though it wasn't very noticeable since it was already the same shade of a crimson red rose), and dead bodies all around me. Among them were my parents. Dead. You could see blood still dripping from their jugulars. I was angry. Looking up at the heavens I swore to myself I would avenge them.

"I will avenge you." I whispered to myself, my tears washing the blood covering my face, my piercing blue eyes, filled with a deep hatred, looking as though they could cut through mountains so high they reached the sun that burned with a million flames.

**~ Flash back… end ~**

There I was in my office at the Jeffersonian. I was thirsty. For BLOOD. You could tell because my eyes were turning crimson red, like the gown I wore that accursed day. My throat was dry as a bone, which was ironic because, believe it or not, my nick name is "Bones".

"Hey Bones! We have a case,"(see I told ya') this man's name is Booth. Seeley Booth. He is a direct descendent of John Wilks Booth, but don't mention that to him, he gets a little…grumpy. Booth hankered on over to my desk and leaned down to meet my eyes. I couldn't help but get mesmerized by those warm caring, chocolate brown eyes, they shone like stars in the night sky. The look he gave me made me feel as though I could fly through the room and around the moon 100 times then back down to earth to my desk again.

His eyes portrayed confusion now. "You're eyes are really red, are you alright," his senciritey warming my frost bitten, unbeating heart. I quickly slid my sunglasses down and looked away.

"I don't know what that means…stop looking at me like that" I muttered, thinking oh how my deceased mother would nag if she knew how I was acting in front a young eligible gentleman. If I still had blood in my veins, my cheeks would be crimson red, like that dress I wore the day my life changed. Forever.

"So how what do you think happened with the body," Booth questioned curiously. "It's too soon to tell, you should send this all to the lab right away so hodgins can examine the particulates imbedded in the skin and bones." I sighed impatiently. Giggling to myself I threw a playful smile up at Booth, "You would think that you would have learned this by now Booth."

"Well we can't all be genius's like you Bones, come, let me help you out of that ditch." He held out his hand for me too grab, when our skin touched it was like tiny cupids were surrounding piercing us both with their magical arrows of love. Quickly I pulled my hand away from his electrifying touch.

"It's okay I can get out on my own." I climbed out on my own.

We drove back to the lab in an awkward silence.

Back at the lab Angela was the first to say hello to me. Or well, "hey sweetie." she said in a playful tone.

"Anything interesting happen with Booth today?" she said even more suggestively.

"Ang… we're just partners…you know that."

"Oh please. I could see straight through your façade. Even a blind man could see that you have the hots for Booth."

At that moment, Booth strolled into Angela's office. "Who has the hots for me?" He questioned raising his brown in a perfect arch to display his curiosity.

"Brennan, duh."

"ANG!" I scream in horror.

"Come on sweetie. Someone had to tell him!"

"It's true, Sherie. Watching the two of you is like watching Ross and Rachel. We all know it's going to happen. We just want it to happen sooner!" Caroline added while leaning against the doorframe and snapping her fingers in a Z formation.

I was absolutely MORTIFIED. I looked over to Booth to gauge his reaction.

"Is this true, Bones?" he asked, his chocolate brown eyes burning into mine. He smiled his charm smile. Oh great. He knew how that smile got to me.

"Guys, you'll never guess what I just found!" Hodgins exclaimed with a megawatt grin.

He pointed to a beetle he found in his office.

"Is this pertaining to the case in any way, Dr. Hodgins?" I asked, thankful for the interruption, but feeling slightly disappointed at the same time.

"No, but I did find some particulates on the victim that you might want to see."

Taking the opportunity, I fled the room.

**please review (: xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

It's been a month since I've hunted. My eyes are severely close to turning to that crimson shade that I dread so much. Luckily, I keep a pair of colored contacts that keep my eyes looking relatively normal. But the thirst is getting to be unbearable. The urge to kill becoming more and more appealing each passing day.

Sometimes I catch myself almost attacking the humans at the lab, it was so hard to be around these fleshy bags of blood.

I walked through the deep dark green, and don't forget DANGEROUS forest. I look up towards the sun to estimate the time of day.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires don't burn in the sunlight(or sparkle for that matter). Rather its golden rays supply me with the much needed energy to hunt. My anatomy like a crimson red rose in the spring during photosynthesis. My blood being the water, and the sun being, well, the sun.

Flying through the tree branches I spotted a young male chimpanzee grooming himself. He had not yet taken a mate. Then I attacked.

After quenching my thirst I fled from the murder scene. One would only assume it was simply another tiger attack.

I am finally back at my humble abode. Little did I know I had lost my keys. I can only assume I had dropped them in the jungle in my vampire mode while I attacked the young male chimpanzee without a mate. Thinking about the dead male made me sad. As I looked off into the distance, I thought of my parents and how they were brutally murdered. A tap on my shoulder wakes me from my trance.

"Hiya Bones. Watcha…doin' there?" After explaining to him that I had lost my keys (of course leaving out the part about HOW I'd lost them) he pulled out the spare key I'd given to him after Epps had broken into my apartment(that bastard).

Inserting the key into the shining silver lock, I could hear each individual gear turning and inevitably the final "click" that indicated the opening of my crimson red door. I turned the knob with my delicate(but deadly) fingers. The sound of it momentarily distracting me, as I entered my home(that I had been living in for 10 years today) I shut the door behind me. Instead of the sound of the door closing, I heard a defiant THUD!

"Forgetting something?" Booth playfully added.

My knees almost gave out when he flashed his signature charm smile at me.

"I'm so sorry! I just got…distracted." I apologized profusely, ducking my head and hiding my face behind the curtain of my pinecone colored locks.

"Hey" he said softly, tilting my chin up to face him "It's fine" his face only centimeters away from mine.

The sound of the ancient grandfather clock I had kept from my childhood(the only thing I had left of my parents) startling them and causing us to jump apart.

"Is it 5 o'clock already?" Booth questioned.

"No, I keep that clock set a few minutes ahead, its actually…4:47" I answered as I glanced at my Rolex.

Booth's eyes widened, his expression unreadable.

"What is it?"

"No- Nothing. It's nothing." He stuttered getting flustered and twiddling his thumbs.

"So hey, I brought us some takeout. I'd figured you'd be starving since you skipped out on lunch with me."

"I'm not a child, Booth. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

We set the table with my white Egyptian place mats that I had acquired from a recent dig in Cairo and ate the take out.

**~end of chapter 3~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**hi! I've been messing around with this idea for a while. just your average vampire freak over here! ;P**_

_**first fanfic ever, so please be kind!**_

_**enough of my rambling.**_

_**ENJOY! :D xoxo**_

_**33333333333333 \(^_^)/**_

**Love Bites**

My name is Temperance Brennan. I didn't believe in vampires…that is until I came face to face with one.

I have lived over a hundred years. This is only possible because I…am a vampire. How? Let me tell you my story.

It was year 1908. It was the morning of my fourteen birthday. I couldn't wait for my surprise birthday party that my Mother and Father were planning for me(being the genius that I am, I anticipated their surprise.)

I put on the gown that had been custom made for me, a dazzling crimson colored gown that resembled a rose in full bloom, the tips catching the sunlight in its drops of early morning dew, every woodland animal, from tigers to squirrels, gathering around at the break of dawn to bask in its extravagant beauty, and grabbed my periwinkle spotted hat that bared a strong resemblance to a decadent lightly frosted, fluffy, moist, bright blue pastry that makes the mouths of even the most refined ladies water. After adjusting my white pristine stockings, so pure they made even a blind mans eyes burn, I put on my black mary janes.

As I roused from my slumber, I tiredly walked down the stairs, after all I had spent at least over 100 hours studying the night before, after all a time machine isn't gonna build itself! (as I said before, I AM a genius)

My father greeted me a happy birthday. After explaining how I was not excited (which was a complete lie) he told me, "You only turne 14 once." I rolled my eyes and sassily countered "I don't know what that means!"

"I can do without the attitude missy, just because you are old enough to give birth to your own mini you does not mean you are allowed to speak to your sweet loving father like he is a disobedient steed." Lady Christeine (a.k.a. mom) scolded. I stubbornly grunted my apology, but feminely as my mother taught me.

Later on my party started.

All eyes, as expected, were very tightly glued to me and my enchanting deep crimson colored dress. I had always been the most fashionable lady in all of the kingdoms. After that I could only remember being lured outside by a strange man, and feeling a sharp pain in my jugular. I can only assume that I was bitten then.

And my entire world faded to black…

_Chapter~ End~~_

_**DUN DUN DUNN. ooooh, a bit of a cliffhanger!**  
_

_**please review! :)**_


End file.
